


Wake Up to a Dream

by WonderPickle



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and stuff, I had a lot of feelings, I wrote it anyway, Quintis - Freeform, but - Freeform, not totally sure what this is, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderPickle/pseuds/WonderPickle
Summary: Instead of falling asleep on a plane ride back home from a case, Toby just watches and holds Happy. But when she wakes up, she's not happy to see that he's still awake.Quintis one-shot.





	Wake Up to a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to make myself suffer yesterday and watch 3x16, which resulted in a lot of feelings. I don't really know what this is, but I just needed something to make me feel better, so here it is.

On the plane ride home from today’s case, Happy had fallen asleep, too exhausted to protest having everyone else’s eyes on her. She’d gotten much better about over the years, and Toby knew it didn’t make her as uncomfortable as it used to. He was proud of her for that.

But it didn’t matter anyway, because the entire team, himself  _ not _ included, was lights out. 

They’d laced their fingers together before she dozed off. Despite a little bit of shifting, she hadn’t let go. Toby just smiled. 

Their wedding bands grazed each other, kisses to the cold metal exchanged between warm, calloused palms. The image still made his heart full, even though he’d seen it so many times. But they could be married for fifty years, and it would make him feel the same way. There could never be a moment when she didn’t feel like home. 

Toby pushed a stray piece of hair from her face. She didn’t stir. Instead, she subconsciously readjusted to his touch. His lips curled into a smile as he dropped his thumb to her cheekbone. Gentle, he brushed his fingertip over her skin. He ran it back and forth. 

Her chest dipped in and out, slow and soft. Damn, was she beautiful. And damn, was he lucky.

Trying to make himself more comfortable, he moved his hand a little too fast. His fingers quickly trailing down her side caught her subconscious attention. A pair of insanely gorgeous dark eyes promptly fluttered opened and directed their focus at him. 

“Doc?” Her sleepy voice shattered the silence. 

“Oh, sweetheart,” he moved his hand away, eyes widening guilty, “I didn’t mean to stop you from having sexy dreams about me. I’m sorry.”   


Eyes still groggy, he couldn’t tell whether she ignored his comment or just didn’t hear it.  “Why aren’t you asleep yet? You looked like you’d be out like a light.”

A confused frown dusted Toby’s lips at her lack of anger. But he shook it off, grateful not to be yelled at. “Nah.” He shrugged his shoulders. “These seats are rock hard on my tochas. I couldn’t start countin’ sheep even if you clogged me in the coconut with a coconut.” 

Happy frowned at him, becoming less disorientated. She glanced at the team-all of them asleep across the plane. Then her eyes flicked down to their hands. And she made their grip just a little bit tighter.

“Okay. What’s the best way to help someone get some shut eye?” 

She kept her voice low, like it was her secret to share and only his to keep. He matched the decibel of his tone with hers. “Don’t worry about me. I’m not tired.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You think I buy that crap?”

Toby lightly shrugged again. “Well, I thought you might’ve been too pooped to notice. But it’s impossible to outsmart that beautifully brilliant brain of yours.”

Happy lowered her chin and looked at him sternly, more serious than him. Though she was definitely still amused. “Toby. I know you’re all hyped up from the adrenaline today, which means you can’t crash yet or whatever. But the body still needs  _ some _ sleep to function.” She gave her voice that hint of playfulness he could see in her eyes. “You’d think the world’s smartest doctor would know that.”

He replied with a grin. “Damn,” he said. “How are you always right?”

She nestled her cheek onto his shoulder. “I’m a genius, remember?”   


He readjusted to her position, making sure they would both be comfortable. “Right.”

Their hands didn’t break while they moved. Happy shifted her wrist to drape across his thigh. Placing her hand on the bottom, she ensured her wedding ring leaned over far enough so that it wouldn’t dig into his leg. He put the side of his face against her hair, scruff meeting soft. 

“I’m not sleeping until you are,” Happy asserted. “So close your damn eyes already.” 

Toby sighed. “Yes, ma’am.” 


End file.
